Rocket Halfbody
)]] The is an abiotic B-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Rocket Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Panda Halfbody. In any form that uses the Rocket Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his left arm that can combine with the to form the assault rocket/missile, which can fly off as a rocket and ram the opponent, and let him fly. Design The Rocket Halfbody is composed of the following parts: * - The light blue head armor. It is extremely sturdy, and is able to withstand collisions with space debris. An air tank is installed inside to allow the user to breathe in outer space. * - The eyepiece. A 3D radar and navigation system is installed to increase the user's survivability in outer space. * - The 'rocket flame' piece protruding from the Right Eye Rocket. It controls and operates the Cosmo Builder when it is launched from the left arm. * - The light blue chest armor sections. It is extremely sturdy, and is able to withstand collisions with space debris. An air tank is installed inside to allow the user to breathe in outer space. * - The right shoulder armor. It is a large rocket engine equipped with a large thrust composite engine that allows the user to propel themselves through space at high speeds. It can also combine with the light blue armor parts of the left arm to form the assault rocket, a rocket-like missile that can return to the user. * - The lower left arm armor. A rocket thruster meant for attitude control is built in, allowing the user to fly and fight freely in outer space. It also allows the user to deal heavy accelerated punches. It can combine with the light blue left arm armor to form the Cosmo Builder. * - The reinforced hand. By utilising a built in laser irradiation device, it can safely remove any surrounding space debris. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The right leg. A rocket thruster meant for attitude control is built in, allowing the user to fly and fight freely in outer space. It also allows the user to initiate quick accelerated kicks. * - The right foot. It is highly impact resistant thanks to highly rigid parts, and due to this, it can easily distort an enemy's internal frame with one kick. Additionally, it can deploy a protective aeroshell around the user's entire body to protect them from friction created during re-entry. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'RocketPanda' (Build Episodes 7-8, 15, 18, 20) **GorillaRocket (Build Episode 8) **RabbitRocket **TakaRocket **NinjyaRocket **HarinezumiRocket **LionRocket **DragonRocket **KaizokuRocket **OctopusRocket **PhoenixRocket **WolfRocket **KumaRocket **SameRocket **UnicornRocket (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **OrangeRocket (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **ObakeRocket (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildpandarocket.png|RocketPanda Form KRBu-Buildgorillarocket.png|GorillaRocket Form RabbitRocket.jpg|RabbitRocket Form TakaRocket.jpg|TakaRocket Form NinjyaRocket.jpg|NinjyaRocket Form HarinezumiRocket.jpg|HarinezumiRocket Form LionRocket.jpg|LionRocket Form DragonRocket.jpg|DragonRocket Form KaizokuRocket.jpg|KaizokuRocket Form OctopusRocket.jpg|OctopusRocket Form PhoenixRocket Form.png|PhoenixRocket Form WolfRocket Form.png|WolfRocket Form KumaRocket Form.png|KumaRocket Form SameRocket.jpg|SameRocket Form Build UnicornRocket.png|UnicornRocket Form Build OrangeRocket.jpg|OrangeRocket Form Build ObakeRocket.png|ObakeRocket Form Fullbottle Vortex Finish *'Rider Slash:' Build surrounds the enemy with a white, oval-shaped energy chart, then uses the Space Ride Arm to fly at the enemy and performs a series of slashes with the Giant Scratcher. The chart goes up as Build continues to slash the enemy. PR Vortex Finish formula.png|Vortex Finish (RocketPanda) (Step 1: White, Oval Energy Chart) PR Vortex Finish claw attack.png|Vortex Finish (RocketPanda) (Step 2: Rocket Panda Slash) Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 7: The Devil's Scientist **Episode 8: Memory Starts To Talk **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies Category:Knuckle Weapons